


I Don't Like Future Cubes Anymore (discontinued)

by The_Optimist



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: An actual crossover, F/M, Like, M/M, how do i describe it?, it's kinds weird., where they meet irl and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Carolina had to mention to the guys. The ‘future cubes’ as Grif named them, they didn’t exactly send you to the future. More like an alternate universe.</p><p>Tucker was lying on the ground next to her, glaring daggers at the AI on her shoulder. “Get up Tucker. I need to show you something.” </p><p>Everyone turned to look at her curiously, and Tucker accepted Wash’s hand as he pulled him up. They followed Carolina as she led them around the the front of the building they had been standing behind. </p><p>“Welcome to Earth guys. Oh, and it’s 2014.”</p><p>DISCONTINUED.<br/>If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Future Cubes Anymore (discontinued)

Tucker saw red as 'Church' appeared next to Carolina. "You FUCK!" He screamed, charging him and forgetting that he would pass straight through. He hit the ground, and just lay there, face first and seething. He rolled over onto his elbows a few seconds later, and continued to glare at 'Church'.  _Pfft, fuck that. He's not Church anymore. He never was. Church is gone. He's Epsilon._

Finally, Carolina sighed, breaking them out of their fierce staring competition. "Get up Tucker. I need to show you guys something." Wash stepped forward, putting his hand out for Tucker to take. With a huff, Tucker grabbed it, pulling himself up, but then not really wanting to let go once he had done so. Wash made him feel a little calmer.

He sighed, and dropped Wash's hand, before following Carolina as she walked around the building they were stood behind. Everything smelled weird here, it stank actually, and it made him feel like he had just smoked thirty cigarettes. He looked over, and even Grif looked like he was struggling.

Carolina stopped as they came closer to a loud, rumbling noise that Tucker vaguely recognised. "Alright. What you are going to see may... _surprise_ you. Please don't run out in front of a car Caboose." They looked at each other curiously as Carolina led them around the building. As they turned the corner, Tucker gasped. 

"What the hell?!" Sarge shouted, staring at the road in confusion. "This... This is ANCIENT stuff! What the hell is going on here?!" Carolina smirked at the confused faces surrounding her.

"Welcome to Earth guys." She said, completely ignoring Sarge's comments. "Oh, and It's 2014."


End file.
